digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Odd One Out
Summary J.P., Zoe, Neemon, and Bokomon are walking through a field of very tall flowers when a Tsunomon darts past and startles them. A Togemon comes through the field, demanding for Tsunomon to return. She spot the humans and (after picking up Tsunomon), invites them to her school. The group is a first reluctant, but once told that there will be food, they agree. At the school, the young digimon greet the humans with a song and Togemon asks J.P. to tell the kids about the human world. He gets nervous, however, and babbles until Bokomon takes over. However, the young digimon get bored and play with J.P. and Zoe instead of listen. As they play, J.P. notices that Tsunomon is alone and invites him to play as well, but the other digimon walk away, not wanting to interact with Tsunomon. Zoe gets annoyed with J.P. and defends Tsunomon, saying that not everyone wants to play with others. Then, during PE, the young digimon play soccer. Tsunomon calls for Kapurimon to pass to him, but is ignored. Shortly later, Tsunomon rushes toward the ball, but is knocked away by Kapurimon, both getting hurt. Kapurimon begins to cry and everyone rushes to comfort him, ignoring Tsunomon. Zoe speculates that the others won't play with Tsunomon because he doesn't fit in and she says that she knows how he feels. She recalls returning to Japan after spending a long time in Italy and how difficult it was to connect with others her age due to the cultural barrier. During lunch, J.P. decides to try to cheer Tsunomon up and offers chocolate to anyone that will play with him. This upsets both Tsunomon and Zoe and Tsunomon runs off. Zoe scoffs at J.P. and the two follow after Tsunomon, who is again trying to run away. As they chase him, he falls into a river. Zoe jumps onto a protruding tree stump and attempts to grab Tsunomon, but she falls into the river too and both go under. Suddenly, there is a flash of light and Tsunomon digivolves to Gabumon and helps Zoe. Tsunomon, having de-digivolved, reveals that no one will play with him because he could digivolve and they thought he was a 'big, freaky monster'. It begins to rain and Tsunomon becomes concerned. The river begins to flood, threatening to wipe out the school. Zoe and J.P. spirit evolve and take Tsunomon to the roof of the school, where all the other digimon are. Then, Zoe and J.P. work to divert the water away from the school. Unfortunately, Kapurimon slips and falls off the roof and into the water. He manages to cling to a tree. Tsunomon is encouraged by Beetlemon to help Kapurimon. He digivolves to Gabumon and rescues Kapurimon. After the storm, all the young digimon gather around Gabumon and Kapurimon thanks him. They then build a boat for Zoe and J.P. in craft class and the continue on to the Forest Terminal and meet up with Takuya, Tommy, and Koji. Featured characters Digivolutions Quotes Other Notes Continuity errors Animation errors Dubbing changes Digimon references Real-world references Miscellaneous trivia *During one of Zoe's flashbacks, other girls her age are looking at dolls. One of the dolls they pick up is a Wormmon. Category:Digimon Frontier Episodes